Shining sylveon
by xFairysylveonx
Summary: Lucy Sylvia Maxiumes Rose, a beautfiul pink-haired sixteen year old girl suddenly sees a ninetails!1 She is turned into a pokemon, what will she do? she becomes a sylveon in the world of pokemon and she is SHINY! Will she survive? There is also a mean jerk, Serena, who won't let Ash and his Pikachu get together! Will Lucy be able to stop ninetails and marry vaporeon!1!
1. I SEE A NINETIALS!(i get turned to poke)

_hi my name is lucy. this is my first pokemon fanfictioN! Plase review, i'm ten (I am in fifth grade now!) and this is my frist fanfiction. Thanks!_

chapter one

My name is Lucy Sylvia Maxiums Rose, my brother's naem was Maxiumes but he died in a MYSTtERIOUS ACCIDENT and my mom named me after him, I have never met him but I miss him a lot sometimes, because he is my brother, you know. I have pink hair, it is natural, everybody says its pretty but I don't like it, i think it's really weird because no one has pink hair, my mom and dad are both brown hair. While my mom died her silky hair blue, though, I like my mom a lot. I'm sixteen years old, I like Pokemon a lot, I play a lot, you can say I'm addicted but I'm not, I just really like pokemon so I play it a lot, some of my friends make fun of me so I stopped being friends with them becaause I don't want to be f riends with mean people! I don't have a lot of friends. YOu can say I'm kind of lonely, but that's mean! Don't say that.

Anyway so today I was walking home aloone, because I came from fighting raptice (I know kung fu and taikwando, I also dance, swim, do gymnastics, I do football (weird i know) but I am bad at it). I was crying because I didn't get my blue belt, I was upset, so I didn't see anyything in front of me, I was upset, I was worried too becuase I was worried that I would get robbed, or something.

Suddenly, the wind howled, like a thousand giant wolves! I shivered in my tracks! What was happening? SA feeling of doom came over me, like a jack, like the pink jacket I was wearing now, it was pink and sparkly and had bits of fluuff at the end, it was cute and it was my brother's Maxiumes's jacket, except he is dead now in a mysterious accident and I miss him. I couldn't see anything because the wind was loud, it covered up my eyes, it blew my shiny sparkling pink hair everywhere! I felt a presence of MENACE AND DARKNESSS!

But without warning,, I could SEE AGAIN! I blinked, and opened my eyes, then I blinked again because I couldn't believe what I was seeing! I COULD SEE, A REAL LIVE, LIVING POKEMON! I gasped in surprise, and shockedly took a step back, I couldn't believe what I was seeing, I was gasping in shock!

It was a ninetails, like, level 100, it had like shiny gold fur, like a million golden coins, it had nine tails, it had dark shiny eyes that gleamed with a look of ghostly, haunting, terrifying, threading EVIL! I gasped in shock, "Oh em gee," I said, in shock, becuase I was so surprised!

I turned around and ran but suddenly, it shot a powerful EMBER ATTACK AT ME! Burning flames licked my paper cheeck and neck! It burned my beautiful, silvery-pinkish hair, it turned my silky hair into a million billion different pink ashes! I fell down and I sobbed mourningly. "Spare me, oh poewrful ninetails!" I said, I could still not believe there was a ninetails in front of me! (A/N: she's not playing pokemon go!")

The beautiful nine tails pounced elegantly on top of me, she smelled like fire and magic, like if magic had a smell, which it probably smells like old bones and dusty tomes, (A/N I don't know what tomes mean but I think it means rocks) I cried more but my silver tears could not dampen her emberois rage! It filled the air like doom, like ashes, like a million wolves howling in the wind, I could not believe what was happening, I WAS SHOCKED!

"GE TOFF ME, STUPID EVIL THING!" I shrieked in unbelievable pain because her flaming paws were burning my b**bs. She growled in fury! "HOW DARETH YOU CALLETH ME STUPID, YOU'RE STUPID, " she said evily and angrily, like she was furious. "I WILL CURSE U! I WILL MAKE YOU A...POKEMON!"

Suddenly a million bits of dust, like, ashes, swirled around me threatendly! I was so scared, I stopped crying in shock! I coudln't believe this was happening to me. I thought, LIFE ISNT FAIR. Flames wrapped around my slender body, like a giant pillow, or an extremely angry snake! But then I remembered, I iwll not die! If I die, I will see my amazing, dead brother, Maximues! I felt great happiness then, like euphoria (A/N, I learned it this year, my teacher taught me) was inflating my B**Bs! I was so happy I could see my brother, I moaned with pure, deilightful, happiness!

"OU WILL NOT SEE YOUR BROTHER," The ninetails said, because she had had the pokemon abaility 'Telepathy', she had all of them! I could not believe my silver-blue eyes. "I WILL TURN YOU INTO A POKEMON! I WILL TRANSFORM YOU INTO A POKEMON! YOU WILL BECOME A POKEMON! YOU WILL ASSIUMLIATE INTO THE POKEMON WORLDQ!"

I cried and begged for mercy, but, but! The evil, extremely angry ninetails ignored my heartfelt pleas. she started saying a spell! "turn into pokemon, you will not be my son," She said, in a soothing magical evil voice, like Hypno's call. I cried in despair, not only would I never see my sweet, dead brother, I was going to become a pokemoN! What would I become, I wonder. WHy does this happen to me? I was a good person, i could not believe this, I was screaming with pain..., as I became...

A POKEMON!

 _okay this is the end of this chapter. I hope all of you enjoy. I didn't know how to spell some of the words though, :3 I hope u will forgive me, sorry. Please review and tell me what u think! :)))) I worked really hard on this!_


	2. S-XY GERLAD! and i sort fall in love

_thank u all for following my story and rveiwing! u all r so nice. :))))) please review and tell me how u think! I put a lot of my new words and vocab in thsi story, tell me if I spell them right!_

chapter two

I landed on my b*tt! in a forest, it had a lot of trees, that were different colors, like maroon and horange and stuff like that. it was very pretty, I gasped! Susddenly, I noticed, I was a pokemon!1

"Oh!" I said loudly and surprisedly. "IM A POKEMON" I was sparkling, like a pretty diamond in the flowing sun! I was so confused, I gassed! but what pokemon was I? I Turned around in circles and looked. I saw a pond glowing in the light of the flowing sunn that shone above from the miraculous clouds above the trees, I ran to the pond to see my reflection!

I saw myself in the shiny ppool, which glowed like a mirror, I could use it as a mirror, I thought like a genius! (A/n Lucy is very smart :3))) I saw myself, I was a SylveoN!I had a silky, furry sky-blue tail, and there were white ribbons wrapped around the place where my b**bs would be, they were pink and blue at the edges, and I had glowing, emberious pink eyes, like a mixture of amethysts and pink sapphires (A/N pink sapphires are really pretty, look them up! :))) ) there was a blue and wite ribbon at my ear, I looked so beautiful, like Madonna! Or maybe Talro Swift, I loved taylor swift, she was a good, mellifluous singer and my inspriation.

What could I do? MY life had changed! i STARTED TO CRY! But then I heard a voice, as sweet as honey and taylor swift, I gasped and turned around, I saw... A VAPOREON EMERGE FROM THE WATER!

'I can help u," He said, sliding over, his glistening violet water-fure gleaming under the setting sun, bc it was like seven o clock, so the sun was like, setting. "oh u are a shiny too, you are very beautiful,"

"Stop, I am not beautiful," I said. "But Thanks, but I'm a pokemoN!"

"U are a very beautiful pokemon," He said, smirking elegantly, like an elegontaed fish. He was a shiny too! I gasped in shocked surprise. "You're a shinY!" I said, gasping, I could not believe I would find another shiny!

"Ya,' He said. "I am. I was but a poor boy, and then I met a ninetials, and now I vape."

"Oh u met a ninetails too?"

"Ya," He siad, smiling slowly and flirtataiously, "Her name is Nia, she is evil, she wants to be a legendary, but cant e, because she is only a poor ninetails, she now hates everyone, her life is very unfortunate and sad, like your situation."

"Oh," I said. "a she takes her anger out at other people, that is why she is evil and cruel," The s*xy vaporeon said. "I am Gerald, by the way, Jerrald the vaporeon, who r you?"

"I am Lucy," I said, smiling sweetly, like the golden hair of a fallen angle, I liked angles, I was christian, amen lord. "Lucy sylvia Maxiuems Rose, my parents are both famous pop starts, they are called Ange3l and Jackson Rose, I had an older brothre, Maximems, my mom said she missed him so she called me that after him! He is dead s=though, he died in a mysterious accident, I think he was murdered but I'm not sure!"

Jerald gasped! "Oh no! I am so sorry for youre loss, PRINCESS!" I blushed, a milion colors, lime pink and purple and red! "I am not a princess" I said, gasping in shocked surprise.

"OK but I wil; call u princess," He siad, and I said ok too, and then we started walking around, looking for a way out! How coud= I become a human agian," I siad to Jwrald.

"Idk," He sad, thoughfully. "UM, LET ME THINK!" He said "I was a human once too, I think all shinies were once HUMAN!"

I gasped in shocked surprise and awe, standing there, awed! "REALLY!?" I asked,and then I gasped!

 ***DUNDUNDUN SUSPENSE!***

I fell over in shock, but Gerald was there fto catch, I smiled sweetly at hm like the berrywash punch (A/N ITS GROSS) they served at the cafeteria, I thouht I was in love! Gerladwas super cute and hot, and even...S*XY! my heart thudded with my sudden, shocking, surprising, aweing emotions!

"dont worry," Gerald said, "I love u, I iwll protect u!"

"Thanks," I siad, bravely, but with a heart of sorrow, I could not let him love me, because I loved my dead boyfriend Maxieums! "But I love another," I said, "I cannot luve u, I am sorry, GERLAD!"

His luminous sparkling swirly dark orbs, dark like the midnight sky in october (because it was obctorber) sparkled and glistened with tear sand sadness, like Taylor swift's break up song, 'WE ARE NEVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER EVER", I feelt like crying! I was hurting him, but I could not betray my boyfriend, Maxiems! I had even taken his name on in honr of him, to reperesent my love for hiM!

If i dated someone else, if I FELL IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE... I COULD NEVER SEE HIM IN THE FILEDS OF ELSYIUM! (A/N bc we learned about greak mythology and its cool!)

I gaspewd in horror, and fell to my knees, and cried! What could I do. Geradl patted my bcak wit hhis shiny, silvery purple paw, he was soothing, I said, "WE CAN ONLY BE FRIENDS, GERLAD!"

"Ok," Gerlard siad, I will wait for u." then he added, "FOREVRE IF I NEED TOO".

'Ok," I said. "Now lets go and look at the forest!"

"Ya," He said, We could find a trainer!" I gasped in shock, "Wdym?"

"Trainers train pokemon," he said. "duh," I nodded, because I was so smart, I picked it up qui k! "is it good to get a trainer," I siad. "Yeah,"HE said. "They keep us safe!"

"Ok!" I siad, and then we went off into the forest, we were going to find a trainer and Nia the evil Ninetails!

 _ok, thank u for reading! please review and tell me what u think, I work really hard on my fanfictions! ok so I type very fast,, so I might have like spelling pros and stuff so tell me if I have any! thanks! pls reviw :)))))_


End file.
